


Soulmates never die

by Fenrira_Grey



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrira_Grey/pseuds/Fenrira_Grey
Summary: — Почему ты не обратился к Бовино? Не проще было вернуться в прошлое и попытаться спасти его?— Совсем за идиота держишь?Занзас в первую очередь подумал именно о таком варианте. Но путешествие в прошлое было еще рискованнее. Если бы Занзасу это удалось, и он каким-то образом предупредил бы Сквало о том, что он погибнет, события бы пошли по сценарию, который нельзя было бы просчитать. В этом смысле найти Сквало в другом мире было куда безопаснее, чтобы жизнь всех вокруг не пошла по пизде из-за перемен в прошлом. Играть со временем Занзас не хотел. Чем грозит ему нынешний план, он пока представлял слабо"(Моя чужая жизнь)





	Soulmates never die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schmetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmetti/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Моя чужая жизнь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252741) by [Schmetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmetti/pseuds/Schmetti). 

> This vid is based on a fanfic of my dearest friend Schmetti.
> 
> Music: Placebo - Soulmates; Transit – Always Find Me Here (Instrumental)  
Video: Kuroshitsuji, Hyouka, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Koisuru Boukun, Another, Guilty Crown, Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru, Fate Zero, Hal The Movie, Jormungand, Jormungand - Perfect Order, Kara no Kyoukai, Kotonoha No Niwa, Psycho-Pass, Quan Zhi Gao Shou, Hai to Gensou no Grimgar
> 
> Making-of: https://i.imgur.com/wqVua6j.jpg  
Making-of gifs: https://yadi.sk/i/ZU6mSt3B3Nmp2v


End file.
